


Maybe So

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: After the fight with Broly (DBS), Aftercare, Alpha Janemba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Gogeta, Comfort/Angst, Crying Gogeta, Emotions high, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humanoid Janemba, Hurt Gogeta, Hurt Janemba, Janemba makes it up to Gogeta, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mates, Much Needed Comfort, Oneshot, They both fucked up, Upset Gogeta, Upset Janemba, much needed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Gogeta has been trying his best. He really has. But being a fusion has its limits. For one, he was only allowed in Hell and to even have a solid body was by the works of King Yemma. It was Gogeta who can control Janemba when he acts up. It was Gogeta who can make Janemba behave. It was Gogeta that Janemba loves and needs and wants to protect. But being a fusion, you're bound to be reborn once more for the sake of Earth, being a father, and keeping the peace with an Omega who wants nothing to do with him or even wants to be in the same room as him. Gogeta knew he fucked up, but Janemba did too





	Maybe So

Gogeta knew he fucked up. But in fairness it wasn't his fault. Not entirely. He is a father of a son after all plus Vegito can only do so much before the Omega loses his mind. It's his job as a Beta and as a father to help around. He honestly didn't mean to "forget" about his mate. He just - Oh fuck it. Yes, he forgot about Janemba but it's not like he did it on purpose. Give the guy a break will ya? 

After the defeat of Broly and FINALLY returning to Hell, he knew he was in the shitstorm. He didn't need to see Janemba and his cold stare or his ki all over the place. He can smell it. His Alpha is NOT pleased and that did it for him. "Alpha-" Gogeta tried but was cut off quickly by Janemba

"Whatever you're going to say, you better shut it." Janemba said with a growl as he finally turned and faced his mate. His arms crossed over his chest and his tail waving in irritation. "I don't want excuses, Gogeta, just the truth"

Gogeta felt the inner struggle between Kakarot and Vegeta. Either to submit or to defend himself. He knows either won't help him or help Janemba. "You seem to forget I got a son and there is another Saiyan fusion who needs me around. I can't always be _here_, Janemba. Think of it as an excuse, but I don't care as it's not. I got shit to worry and deal with out of Hell and not with you too." Gogeta said with anger. He knows he is fucking up more. Oh he knows full well by the look of pure murder in his mate's eyes, but really he doesn't care. He meant what he said. Maybe going defensive wasn't the best choice but he was getting pissed off with how Janemba is treating him right now

"I should hurt you, _Beta_." Janemba hissed out in disgust and anger as he approaches Gogeta. "Make you submit and learn your place. But why should I bother? You'll just do it again won't you? You're a mistake, Gogeta. Nothing for good but a fuck. Can't even be bred with my kits. You're worthless to me, now. Go back to the Omega, at least he's good for something for you." Janemba glared down at the man. His lip curled in a snarl

Gogeta felt cold. Trapped; unable to fully breathe. Everything was too close yet so far away. His submissive side breaking as his other side screams at him to do something. But what can he say? Janemba is right, he's always right. He was worthless and good for nothing but a quick fuck. He can't even give his Alpha cubs due to his status of a Beta. What good is he really for? He looked up at his Alpha. He can see the tears more than feeling them. He can see the brokeness in his own eyes from his Alpha's

Janemba felt terrible. Like his half is tearing apart to nothingness. "Gogeta?" He asked carefully as he held Gogeta's face. Wiping the tears away. "Geta you with me?" He asked in concerned. How could he do this? To his mate?

The dam broke as the tears came quickly. The fire and pain in his eyes as he shoves Janemba away. "How dare you! I risk my life and this is what I get for coming back?! FUCK YOU, JANEMBA!" Gogeta screamed as his ki spiked, making him go Super Saiyan Blue. "FUCK YOU!!" He collapses to his knees, crying. His chest felt closed off and unable to breathe well as he felt sick and lost all at once. His mind swimming

Janemba whimpers, feeling lost and not sure what to do as he did when Gogeta first showed up after his defeat and restoring Hell. He goes onto his knees and pulled his hurting mate tight. Nuzzling his head. "I'm so sorry, Gogeta... I take it all back, you're not just a fuck, you're not a mistake. You're my mate, my Saiyan. I'm just so tired of being unimportant with you... I should NEVER raised my voice or make you feel less of yourself. Please, don't cry..." Janemba whimpered, curling around his mate with his tail wrapped around his mate's waist in a protective manner as he waits out. Knowing Gogeta deserves to let his emotions out when this miserable

"You're right... I am a mistake..."

"No, you stop it right there!" Janemba hisses out as his red eyes burn deep into Gogeta's. "I fucked up, not you. You're right, you have a lot on your plate. I am the mistake." He sighed out, feeling miserable as his mate looks. "You're so much more, Gogeta. You're a warrior, a God send. You have freedom I can only dream of having. You can see Earth even if it's for 30 minutes. You're living in a world filled with beauty and peace. I'm stuck down here in Hell away from you and it angers me I can't live with you and be as free as you are. I should not have made you feel this way. I have no right as an Alpha to pull you down this low. I really am sorry, Gogeta..."

Gogeta lays his hand on Janemba's face. Looking deep into his eyes. A small smile forms as he powers down. "We both fucked up. I have more or less abandon you with my other responsibilities. I had time when not being a father or a comfort when Vegito goes down. I'm hardly used. I have no excuses in not seeing you more, and I am sorry I left that impression, Alpha-"

Janemba kissed Gogeta, nothing forceful, just to quiet him. "None of that. I am not just your Alpha as you are not just my Beta. You're my mate, my lover. We are equal, my warrior." Janemba whispered with so much love and appreciation in his voice

Gogeta felt his face heats up. He wasn't one with saying what he felt or thought but he did pull Janemba down for another kiss and threw everything he could in it. Moaning quietly as Janemba nips his lower lip. "God~"

Janemba chuckled, going down to Gogeta's neck and licked the heal scar fo where he marked Gogeta. "You're my God, Gogeta. I'm just your Demon pet~"

Gogeta shudders, his face heating up more. "Pervert," he accused but has a real smile on his face

Janemba purrs, nuzzling him. "Maybe so," he whispered

"Maybe so..."


End file.
